Whole Again
by Wildfox
Summary: The strange girl in the corner was looking at me and it was freaking me out. A shiver ran down my spine every time I felt her cold eyes looking into mine. Somehow though, her gaze seemed familiar. Seven reviews before I write the next chappie!
1. I Wish it Had Been Me

Wildfox: Hey, hey beyblade fans and welcome to Whole Again, my very first fan fic ever, ever. I beg you from the bottom of my heart and sole to be nice and please no fire, bombs or any of that fun stuff.

Tyson: Wanna bet it sucks.

Wildfox: Shut up Tyson or I'll make sure I mock you more than I already plan to or maybe, just maybe I'll sick my goons on you.

Tyson: What goons?

Wildfox: (whistles) Kai? Ray? Sick him!

Ray: Charge!

Kai: I can't believe I'm doing this but charge!

Tyson: Ahhhhhhhhhhhh cough, cough ahhhhhhhhhh!!!

Wildfox: (smiles as Tyson is flattened and tortured) I love seeing him squirm (giggles).

Kai: (has Tyson's foot in his mouth) Ium ommy ooing fis cause oou shed ood kish me if I didumf!

Wildfox: I know but hey it was your choice. Just in case you didn't get that the almighty hotso Kai said: I'm only doing this because you said you'd kiss me if I didn't. Aren't I evil? Anyway I. . . huh?

Max: Hey guys what are you OH MY GOD YOU'RE WRESTLING!!! (grabs a chocolate bar with extra sugar, stuffs it in his mouth and runs) CHARGE!!

Tyson: Owwww!!!

Wildfox: Like I was saying, if you read the summary at the beginning, this story will be told by none other than Kai Hiwatari himself. I know what you're thinking but don't worry, if he either refuses or is still busy fighting Tyson or knocked out (not likely) I have reinforcements; my other goons Ozuma and Kane or I have it recorded.

Ray: Tyson what do you eat this morning? Cause if that was you then now I know what death smells like.

Wildfox: If that wasn't disturbing I don't know what is. In the summary I also mentioned a girl named Alex. She's my made up character and is quite obviously Kai's sister. She has light blue bangs like Kai which are made up of two large parts at the sides and two smaller ones in the middle. She has a slight obsession over belly tops and baggy pants and big shoes and she like Kai has stripes on the sides of her face. Her eyes are a violent green and her bit beast is a yellow, orange and red pheonix named Dagger. She is Dranzer's sister and is extremely powerful. Alex is Ray's girlfriend. . .

Ray: Yay!

Wildfox: Yeah and I also apologize to Mariah and all those other Ray fangirls, but it just so happens that the hot sexy girls (in a guys opinion obviously not mine) with hot sexy brothers (quite obviously in my opinion and meaning Kai) always win the Rays. Sorry girls but. . .what the heck is that!?

Mariah: I'll teach you to steal my boyfriend. Come on girls kill her!

All the fangirls + Mariah: Kill her! Kill her!

Wildfox: Oh God have mercy on my sole! Goons help me! Help me!

Tyson: How about aces you got any aces?

Kai/Max/Ray: Sorry Tyson go fish.

Tyson: Oh come on guys I have half the deck. Can't I have an extra turn?

Everyone else: Fine. . .

Tyson: How about aces you got any aces?

Everyone else: (sweat drop and fall anime style)

Ray: You gotta stop asking for aces dude.

Disclaimer: Wildfox does not own beyblade but she does own Kai!

Kai: Does Not!

Disclaimer: Does to!

Kai: Not!

Disclaimer: To!

Wildfox: (while running from others) This will probably be going on for a while so let me introduce chapter one. Hey don't stick that up there!

Chapter 1: I Wish It had Been Me 

****

Three years had passed since the sudden death of Alex Hiwatari and I was still recovering. Did it always hurt this much? Was I the only one who felt this way after a loved one suddenly has to leave even though they've only lived for 12 years? These questions always filled my head whether I was beyblading or sleeping they never let me be. My name is Kai Hiwatari. I'm a 15 year old boy with light blue messy bangs and dark blue hair at the back which goes just above my shoulders and no further. I tend to keep to baggy blue pants and a tight shirt (in this case it was black with red bands going around the shoulder area) and my arms are barely ever not covered. Today I had returned to my red and silver gauntlets and white scarf which I had tied around my neck in two separate knots. My pants were full of pockets and my shoes were brown and were the reason for the bottoms of my pants to be hidden. Overall if you left me alone and gave me my space, I'm a pretty nice guy and am one of the 4 beyblde world champions. Together with my team the Bladebreakers and my bit beast Dranzer, I never lose a battle and play every one in honour of my twin sister Alex. 

Alex had lived with me until one of the coldest days in December when a bullet met her chest and she was dragged into a train headed for who knows where by several men from the abbey where we lived. I had protested and later found out that the reason for our separation was due to our extreme strength in blading. Our grandfather Voltaire, had feared that with this strength we could over power him and his people and take over the world so Alex being the less obedient one had to go. I had tried to get her back but my knees felt like jelly and before I knew it I was on the ground with hot tears running down my face. I hadn't cried since my parents had died but I certainly hadn't cried this much. Alex had meant so much to me and now she was gone, forever and I Kai continued to live on regretting it more and more each and every day. Maybe she wasn't gone after all and she was waiting for me somewhere. Ya that was it she was alive and I would see her soon.

I continued to think about this as the Bladebreakers' bus ran through the early morning puddles spread across the road. It was raining hard and it seemed to express my mood this morning. I thought of nothing but Alex and this was unusual because we were however headed for one of the most important beybattles of our careers and obviously I should be excited, but pain and loss overpowered this emotion. I sighed as I rubbed my hand along my eyes when suddenly Ray caught my eye.

"Hey Kai what's up?" Ray asked with his usual smile spread across his most adorable face. Alex would have liked him and I could tell.

Ray was tall like me with long black hair which when untied touched the back of his knees. He however kept it in a long white strand of fabric which only allowed a small bit to poke out the end. He was wearing a white shirt which went all the way down to his knees as well and it was kept together with two blue pieces of fabric which caused him to look even more Chinese. He was wearing two black gloves with a Ying-Yang on the back of each and he had a pair of black puffy pants equipped with two black slippers. A red sash was tied around his waist, keeping his shirt from looking too baggy and around his head there was yet another piece of red fabric with another small Ying-Yang. Ray was always happy and confident yet quiet but when he wanted to he could be loud either laughing or yelling whichever. I like Ray most of all because of his spirit and for the fact that he understands me and could normally interpret how I was feeling. Obviously he could right now.

"Oh, um." I paused as I thought about whether I should tell Ray or not. "Well you see my sister. . ."

"Alright everybody off!!! We're here!" yelled the plump and bald Mr. Dickenson from the front of the bus causing Ray to fall off the seat and me to lose my train of thought. The two of us remained with the same blank expression until Ray snapped out of it and looked at me again.

"I'm assuming that you want this kept quiet so after the match I'm all ears and I hope I can help you."

"That is if we survive this battle. I have a funny feeling we won't." I replied glumly picking up my brown bag and standing up.

"I know I'm nervous too but just as long as Tyson doesn't screw up or make us look stupid I think we'll be fine." 

I couldn't help laughing as the Bladebreakers filed out into the rain and into the alley straight ahead. This was the location of our battle or at least that's what the note said and also the team they would be facing was called the Alley Bladers so the location only made sense. I wondered what they would be like as Ray shook the rain from his head beside me. He didn't like getting wet and neither did I but I knew that these battles would be just as long as our other ones but maybe it was drier inside the alley. However, it was only wetter since all the water drained into this alley and since Dranzer was a fire bird I didn't know how long he'd last. I screwed up my face as much as I could to look concerned and it certainly caught the attention of my companions but they only sighed and continued to shiver as they walked to the exact end of the alley and waited. 

Wildfox: (tied up but can still talk just for the sake of the story) Sorry that chapter was kinda short but I don't want to put too much until I know all yall like it. You dig? Anyway, no Kai is not gay because I don't do gay pairs only opposite sex pairs, you know girlfriend boyfriend relationships. Please review!

Mariah: Okay Wildfox, time to meet Mr. Scissors and Mrs. Gel.

Wildfox: Not the hair no please not my hair! Why me? Goons help me please help me!

Kai: Okay Tyson I hope you're happy. You have the entire deck so now you can ask yourself for your dumb aces.

Tyson: Hi Tyson you got any aces? (Pause as he waits for a response) So you don't like to talk huh? Oh well I can wait. . . 


	2. Who is She?

Wildfox: Thanx to the one and only person who reviewed (my bestest friend in the world Sam) and no thanx to the rest of you. You're so mean! So I've decided to enforce a rule that I know you'll just hate. No chappy if I don't get seven reviews. So there! Ha!

Mariah: Well that's no fare!

Wildfox: Shut up Mariah! Your feelings suck and have absolutely no meaning to me! (sticks tongue out)

Mariah: Hey girls why don't you pass me those pliers over there. They just might come in handy in a minute. Hey Wildfox? How would you like your belly button pierced?

Wildfox: Hmmmm. . . you know what I was thinking of getting it done you know but OWWWWW!!!

Ray: Wasn't that Wildfox?

Kai: Maybe but why should we care?

Ray: I thought she was going to kiss you if we didn't save her though?

Kai: Oh yeah uhh. . . . let's check it out.

Tyson: Are you going to talk or what. I don't have all day you know. Do you have any aces or not?!

Chapter 2: Who is She?

There was a single drip that continued to hit the top of my head so looking up I glared at it but this only led to me being hit in the nose. I scrunched it up as I rubbed it and groaned. I wished they would get here soon because I was looking forward to my bed and a nice big cup of hot chocolate. Nobody knew this but I had a certain obsession with chocolate and so had Alex. Oh no the questions were back and hot tears burned my eyes but luckily the rain disguised them and the darkness of the alley aided it. Ray only continued to look up and down the alley nervously for our opponents and I felt sorry for him. I wished I could help but my throat was dry and I couldn't speak.

Almost fifteen minutes had passed since we had entered and we were getting worried and bored. Suddenly there was a huge bang and as we turned our heads toward the mouth of the alley we spotted four people all cloaked with beyblades in their hands. This must have been the Alley Bladers and I only continued to glare at them as they walked toward a dish which had suddenly appeared in the alley's centre. The first blader stepped toward the dish and removed his cloak. He motioned Max toward the dish as well and he obeyed shaking with cold and what I thought was fear. 

Max was a rather short boy with messy blonde hair and big blue eyes and quite a few freckles. he was wearing a blue t-shirt with yellow stars on it with a visible green t-shirt underneath. He had beige shorts and blue shoes and was from the states. He was normally never without a smile but today it had vanished suddenly and I felt for him. His bit beast was a turtle and was called Draciel. 

His opponent however, was a tall boy with flaming red hair and almost grey eyes and an evil smirk spread across his face. He was wearing ripped clothes which were made up of a black t-shirt and baggy beige pants. He even scared me a little bit and Ray stood almost shaking beside me.

"My name is Matthew and I wish to battle you for the control of your bit beast Draciel. Are you ready to lose it all?"

"Not a chance Matthew. You'll never take Draciel away from me so let it rip!!"

Max and Matthew launched at almost the exact same time as both Draciel and this odd looking black beyblade began sawing away at each other and sparks flew through the air. It hurt my eyes as small flames flew all over the alley. Luckily the ground was wet and a fire didn't start but as I thought quietly to myself that if a fire started I could get the heck out of there. The strange girl in the corner was looking at me and it was freaking me out. A shiver ran down my spine every time I felt her cold eyes looking into mine. Somehow though, her gaze seemed familiar.

After several tense moments Max had defeated the black blade and gained us one point closer to getting away from these people and going home. Max returned back to the team sweating and shaking but he was happy. I gave him the thumbs up as Ray stepped toward the dish and so did a girl this time.

She was tall as well with long purple hair that touched the ground. Her bangs however only went to her shoulders and were very messy and oddly shaped. She was wearing a black belly top and baggy beige capries and she seemed even more evil than the girl who continued to look into my eyes. Instead of taking her cloak off completely however she made it into a cape which was very odd indeed in my point of view. 

"Hello Ray you ready to battle? I assure you that it won't end up like the last. Matthew was weak."

"Some team mate you are let it rip!!! Go Driger!" Ray called to his bit beast but the girl called Sara dodged it.

Ray used his usual calm yet aggressive style of blading and after what seemed like hours, finally defeated Sara and earned us another win. However, Ray didn't come right back to the team. He immediately fell to his knees and caught the white tiger Driger in his right hand. He looked tired and I could tell that he like Max was shaking madly but I knew that he just needed a moment to recover. Sara stood overwhelmed in the corner stroking her beyblade and crying softly to herself and I thought this a little babyish. After a couple minutes Ray got to his feet and smiling walked over to us and I placed my shaking hand on his shoulder and congratulated him on a great win.

"Hey Kai!" a rather short boy called from the usual spot for his team at the dish. 'You're going down now get your scrawny butt over here!"


	3. Alex Hiwatari

Wildfox: Hey fanfiction readers. Me again! Yeah I know I said I wouldn't make another chapter without seven more reviews, but I couldn't resist. I had a feeling you'd be wanting more so I'm being nice, but this is a one time thing trust me.

Mariah: There you go Kai! Now you're tied up just like Ray and what's her face over there.

Kai: I hate you all.

Ray: ^-^ Hey nice haircut Wildfox! (hair looks like Dr, B's and is in braids so to make a long story short, she looks like an idiot)

Kai: -_-U Please lord if you love me. Please get me away from these idiots.

Mariah: Shut up Kai! (puts duck tape on his mouth NO KAI!)

Fangirls: No our beautiful Kai! Get your hands off him! (tackles Mariah and does junk to her hair)

Wildfox: Ha! Now how do you like being tortured? Let me introduce you to chapter two and oh yeah here's the Disclaimer with that line we all love and the answer to who that mystery girl is. Enjoy!

Mariah: -_-#

Max: Wildfox does not own Beyblade but she does own Kai!

Kai: -_-# (muffled) SHE DOES NOT! (red and out of breath from screaming so faints)

Chapter 3: Alex Hiwatari

I really didn't care that this boy (named Scott) was indeed mocking me but I followed his orders and took my place at the dish. My plan was to win this battle in five minutes or less and I was never wrong.

My opponent was a green haired boy yet his cloak had not been removed. It went down to his knees and reviled bare legs and red shoes and socks. He wore two earrings and his hair just barely touched his shoulders. I knew already that I didn't like him and that he would be just like the rest of his team; annoying and overconfident. I laughed at this and at the call of let it rip from Scott, I set Dranzer free from my launcher.

"Go Dranzer Flame Saber!" I called and within only mere seconds of my attack Scott's beyblade flew from the dish and left him standing there wondering what had just happened to him.

I immediately turned on my heal and caught Dranzer in the air just like Ray and Max had done and returned to the rest of his team. 

"Great job Kai but I think I can beat my opponent in half the time you did." said Tyson in his usual cocky attitude.

Tyson stepped toward the dish only to meet the girl who had been staring at me this whole time. All that could be seen under her hooded cloak was her left eye which appeared to be green and that she was wearing baggy beige pants and green shoes. I felt suddenly an evil like I had never felt before and deep within my soul I knew Tyson would have difficulty.

Tyson was a fairly tall boy with brown eyes and a very annoying and predictable attitude. He was always wearing a red, white and blue baseball cap which was kept backwards and today he was in a red vest and yellow long sleeved shirt. His pants were rolled up slightly at the bottom and he was in white socks and black shoes. His bit beast was the dragon Dragoon. 

The girl already had her beyblade out and ready to launch and Tyson quickly followed. I could sense that this girl didn't and would not lose but maybe I would be proved wrong or at least I hoped that was the case.

"If you think I'll go easy on you you're wrong. I'm gonna beat you in exactly a minute and a half proving that I'm better than Kai. What's your name?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out stupid boy. I've heard of you Tyson and from what people have told me you tend to get into things that are way over your head but for some odd reason your dumb luck saves you every time; and I emphasize dumb. Your predictions may sound correct but they however will not be in the end because I assure you that I'll mop the floor with you scrawny behind. I've been trained under extreme conditions in Russia and I've never lost a battle so keep your predictions to yourself and let's battle!" the strange girl yelled almost laughing under her breath.

"Those are big words coming from someone who won't even show their face to me!"

This time the girl only smiled slightly or at least that's what it looked like to me. I never told anyone not even my team that she scared me because according to them I'm fearless but boy are they wrong. Several things frighten me but not tiny things but I can't tell you because it's my little secret.

After about thirty seconds the two hot headed competitors let it rip and in only moments of there launches set their bit beasts free. 

"It can't be." I said mostly to myself but Ray and Max overheard. "But that's my sisters bird. How did you get her?!"

She however, did not answer instead she commanded her Pheonix to attack and it obeyed sending sparks into the air and Dragoon towards the edge of the dish.

"No, go Dragoon!!!!" Tyson yelled and Dragoon managed to hit this strange blue and silver beyblade with extreme force.

Tyson's foe however seemed to have been expecting this attack and really didn't care about the damage caused. She immediately flew back at him with a huge thrust at his attack ring and weight disk, knocked him out of the dish and landed safely in the centre. 

He was completely overwhelmed and glared at the girl with such passion and rage that I could almost feel it within my own soul. Suddenly, her blade began going almost crazy doing zigzags and turns like none we had ever seen until it shot out of the dish and towards its owner. She was too late to dodge and was sent against the hard brick wall blowing her hood off and slicing her cheeks and face and it didn't stop there. Its grand finally was driving itself deep into her hand and then falling to the ground as if nothing had happened. It was at this exact moment that I realized who it was. 

"Alex?!" I cried stepping slowly toward her. "You're alive."

She however did not run to me. Alex's eyes suddenly grew tired looking and shiny blood continued to fall to the ground every second eventually coating the stone in red. She fell helplessly to her knees but knew that she couldn't remain there for it would make her seem weak. She therefore tried desperately to get back on to her feet but yet again fell on her stomach this time out cold causing me to run shocked to her side with sirens in the distance. 

Wildfox: So there you go. Her name is Alex Hiwatari and she's Kai's twin sister. Cool huh? Well anyway, please read and review and tell me what you think. This time for real, without seven more reviews, I won't upload the next chapter so be good little readers and please review my fic. Please and thank you.

Ray: And read Wildfox's other stories Bladebreakers vs. The Babies and Twisted please!

Mariah: (puts duck tape on Ray's mouth just as she's tackled again) X_X


	4. From Darkness to Light

Wildfox: Sadly, very sadly welcome to the very last chapter of Whole Again but I have some good news to go along with it though. There is a second part to this story called Bottomless which will be under this story but is considered part two. Coming soon to a fan fic near you. Well you know what I mean so stay tuned!

__

Kai and Ray are hopping on their chairs towards the door and trying desperately to open it

Wildfox: Hey wait for me! (hopping to her goons as Mariah wakes up)

Mariah: Hey what's going on? @_@ Oh no you don't!

Kai+Ray: God no, No, NO!!!!!!!!

Chapter 4: From Darkness to Light

I shakily lifted her into my lap and stroked her face and ran my wet fingers through her blue hair. I continued to breath hard even after the medics had placed her weakened body on the stretcher and into the ambulance. I tried to follow but they shoved me back and left me in the rain not knowing what to do. Suddenly it hit me. Turning to my team mates and the puzzled Alley Bladers, I nodded and ran after the vehicle jumping onto its roof in record time. There was no way I would leave Alex to die again. We were going to get through this; together.

Alex was a rather short girl with light blue bangs like me that went down to her chin in four separate parts. The remainder of her hair was dark blue and in a ponytail that just barely touched her shoulders. She too had two blue tiger stripes on either side of her face and her pants remained baggy and her shirts skimpy and short. She always wore two black gloves and today she had a white scarf that was simply wrapped around her neck rather than tied in a knot.

The ambulance made it to a nearby hospital in about five minutes and just before it stopped I jumped off. The medics quickly took Alex out of the vehicle in just under ten seconds and with blinding speed took her into the hospital with me following closely at their heals and the Bladebreakers behind me. I followed them through hallway after hallway never stopping to gain wind until finally they reached a room that looked good. From what I could see we were in the emergency part of the hospital and it didn't look good for Alex. 

I could hear "Clear!" being yelled several times from inside and could tell that they were trying to revive her and this only depressed me even more. Finally they managed to bring her back into the light and they left the room clearly heading to another emergency. I felt it safe to enter only after ten minutes of their exit and my team followed carefully behind me. 

Her room was very dark and I could only slightly see her in the corner on a long white bed piled in sheets and pillows clearly there to keep her warm. I walked slowly to her side and began to lightly shake her calling her name softly and trying not to cry in front of my friends. No matter how hard I shook and how many times I tried to talk to her she still didn't move or speak. After I felt that I couldn't take it any more I knelt down to her beautiful face and kissed her lightly on her forehead as a single hot tear fell to her skin. I stood up not caring that I was crying in front of my team and walking to the wall I punched it falling to my knees. Ray and Max stared concerned but they didn't want to interrupt my mourning. 

I could tell from her state that Voltaire was behind this. Her eyes, they'd been so cold and her features so stern and evil to the core. He must have captured her again after I'd abandoned him and then brainwashed her or something. It was all so confusing but there was no way I could know now. Whoever had done this had killed her, and if that had been their goal, then they'd done a hell of a good job. I pitied them for a split second because as soon as I got my hands on them, I would wring their necks and slit their throats. They would die a far worse death than my sister. No mercy and no pity would I give them no matter how loud they screamed or how much blood spilled from their corpses. They would feel only pain and I would feel no emotion but hate and anger, even if in the end it killed me too.

Ray looked over at the still motionless Alex and sighed as she suddenly opened her eyes. He gasped and ran to my side. Leaning down to my level he whispered in my ear "She's awake Kai! Alex is alive!" and he yet again stood to his full height. I opened my eyes and wiping them on my gauntlet I too stood up and ran to her side. 

Alex looked into my eyes and smiled causing me to smile too tears glistening down my cheeks. Her eyes shone with tears of her own and opening her mouth she spoke.

"I missed you my brother."

I kissed her lightly again and whispering in her ear I said "I love you dearest sister and missed you more than anything."

A bond that had been broken for years was together again and never would it be torn apart and I promised her this as she did the same. Alex and I were whole again. 

**__**

IMPORTANT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

JUST IN CASE YOU DIDN'T READ THE TOP, THIS STORY IS NOT OVER!!!! PART TWO (BOTTOMLESS) IS GOING TO BE UNDER THIS STORY AND WILL BE UP AND RUNNING IN HOPEFULLY NO MORE THAN A WEEK SO COME BACK AND KEEP DOING WHAT YOU DO BEST! READING AND REVIEWING!


	5. A Rude Awakening

Wildfox: Welcome to Bottomless, the second part of Whole Again. Emotions will be stirred, lives taken and tears shed but it's for the good of all humanity that I upload this chapter. I apologize for not giving you a new chappie lately but I've been busy with my hotline. However, it's not important anymore so I'm working on my stories instead. Well actually it got deleted but that's okay. Enjoy and review! Thanks to all who reviewed previously too!

Chapter 1: A Rude Awakening

It had been just over two years since Alex and I had been reunited again and life was all good. She had joined our team only days after she had met everyone and the only person who hesitated her joining was none other than Tyson. He really didn't like the idea of having a girl on a team of only boys, but seeing as Max and Ray both agreed that she should join he was out numbered. Kenny had said that he agreed with Tyson but I think that he was just trying to make him feel better. Ray was most fond of Alex and I could tell that she really liked him too. They were meant for each other and trust me you could tell by the way they gazed into each others' eyes every time they got the chance. Romance really isn't my thing but even according to me they're the prettiest couple I've every seen. They were impressed with her style of blading and it amazed each and everyone of us that she could defeat all of her opponents so quickly. Well everyone but me of course. Our matches strangely always end up in a tie and even to this day it continues to confuse me. Unfortunately it was all too good to be true because just yesterday Alex left me again, standing not knowing what to do as she lay there suffering life pouring from her body as crimson blood and her eyes growing misty white with every second. This is my story of how this horrible day was seen through my eyes and it all started like any other day in July early in the morning.

   I remember waking up at about six thirty in the morning for some odd reason. I had had a nightmare that was for sure but I couldn't remember what. All I knew was that it had made me shake and sweat and I had seen Alex's face in there somewhere. Was it trying to tell me something? Suddenly a horrible thought occurred to me and gasping and moving to an upright position, I looked over to my left to see if Alex was still there. Sure enough she was gone. Panic arose within my still shaking body as I jumped to my feet which were still bare, and ran throughout Tyson's house yelling for Alex at the top of my lungs. My hair was extremely messy and as I passed a mirror I noticed that it looked as if a bomb had went off on my body. I didn't care though and I still continued to call her name and search frantically. Suddenly I heard something coming from outside but it wasn't at all bad. It was the sound of a fiddle and the music was fast and upbeat with happiness. Slowly I made my way toward the music as it grew louder the closer I came until finally I found its owner.

   It was Alex and as soon as she noticed me watching her, she stopped and placed the beautiful instrument back into its case. Then picking it up she walked over to me and hugged my body with the utmost of effort. Sighing she let me go.

"Good morning!" she said with her usual good spirit ringing in her voice. "How did you sleep?"

"Uh. . ." I paused as I tried to remember my dream but in the process of looking for my sister I had forgotten. "Great!" I lied and sure enough it made her shine with happiness.

Suddenly we heard footsteps behind us and turning around at almost the exact moment we noticed Ray. He was trying desperately to put his hair into his white strand of fabric yawning in the process.

"Good morning." he said yawning and groaning. "How come you guys are up so early?"

"Oh I couldn't sleep so I came out here and Kai had a nightmare and came to join me."

"How did you. . . ?" but she cut me off by simply tapping her temple and winking at me.

   Alex had always been one for knowing the future and tapping into the unknown which I found strange but she found it most interesting. She could predict what even the most advanced could not and she could even read palms. Mom had taught her but I had never been interested but I did learn to play the fiddle and that I enjoy. Closing my eyes I shook my head. They were doing it again, you know the gazing into each others' eyes but I pretended I didn't noticed and suddenly my shoe seemed rather interesting. Looking at her watch (which was around one of her belt loops) Alex noticed that it was almost 7:00am.

"Time to wake up Tyson." she said and walking away she pondered to herself about how she would wake him up this time.

   This left Ray and I alone and smiling he walked to the railing and gazed at the sunrise. I quickly joined him.

"Your sister's great Kai." he said closing his eyes as if imagining himself with her. "You're really lucky to have one like her."

"I know and to tell you the truth Ray she really likes you too, but I have to assume that you knew that."

   Ray looked surprised for a minute but then he laughed.

"Ya right Kai."

"No I'm serious she talks about you all the time. She says she loves your eyes and your face and well. . . everything about you. She thinks you're really funny and she loves how you beybattle. She says you do it with grace and you care about what your opponent is feeling. You must be great if she likes you because to tell you the truth she's pretty hard to please." I said as Ray looked back at the sunrise confused I guess at why she would like him so much.

   I too looked back at the sun until suddenly a shrill scream split the silence and caused me to jump out of my skin.

"Tyson!" we both said at the same time and after only seconds we bolted to the bedroom hoping that Alex hadn't done too much damage.

   Tyson was slammed against the wall on his head with his legs and arms in all directions and a obviously sleepy but shocked look on his face. Alex was standing nearby twirling a strand of hair around her finger and sniggering.

"Wakey wakey sleepy head its time to do some serious training. Oh ya, and any refusals will just result in more pain so if you're smart you won't do it."

"You do not know how badly I want you dead right now." Tyson mumbled under his breath as he got up and grabbed his usual clothes.

"What did you do?" I asked as Ray and I joined the circle of Bladebreakers.

"Oh let's just say I picked him up and threw him against the wall. It really isn't fair if he gets to sleep and we're all awake. Am I not right brother of mine?"

   I slowly nodded my head up and down not really sure of what to say. Tyson wasn't the best guy in the world but even he didn't really deserve to be thrown against a wall while he was trying to sleep. However, I always respected what Alex did so I just simply agreed.

   Tyson was dressed within minutes and strangely had his beyblade on his launcher. Alex had her back to him and that was what was worrying me. Just as I had predicted he "let it rip" clearly aiming for my sister's head. Turning on her heel at blinding speed she launched her beyblade (Dagger) back at him. The two blades clashed together sending sparks flying into the air blinding both Ray and I for a few seconds. When we had regained our vision again, Tyson was on the ground with Dragoon beside him. He was groaning with extreme emphasise as Alex caught Dagger in the air with her left hand and with her usual grace, walked towards the door. I looked at Tyson managing a smirk. Ray laughed beside me as Tyson got to his feet and felt his now purple cheek. Clearly he was ready to do it again.

"You shouldn't have done that." I said to Tyson. "Alex never loses and there's hardly ever a time when she's wrong. Do us all especially you a favour and don't do it again."

   He just stuck his tongue out and went into the kitchen clearly to make himself some breakfast. Suddenly Max poked his head out of the door and smiling he asked us what happened.

"You don't want to know." Ray and I said together and laughing to ourselves we walked out the door.


End file.
